Left Behind iCarly
by QueenSting
Summary: On the same plane as Cameron Williams, and Rayford Steele, is the iCarly gang. They will have to survive the Tribulation, and face Nicolae Carpathia, Antichrist. Will they survive and repent, or fall to the will of the great deciever.


Chapter 1~ A new life

So in the movie The Lion King, Scar is the rejected brother of Mufasa, and the uncle of Simba. Ten thousand miles across the world, was a lioness who dreamed of living with other lions, and not in Central Park Zoo.

"I can't believe it! Mom, I'm going to live in a pride, in Africa!" The young lioness names Ana said excitably to her elderly Mother.

"That's great, I must say. If you can make me a grandparent." She told her.

"Pft! Mom, no, the chances of me, meeting a male lion I actually like, are like, 0/100,000,000." She explained, as the zookeeper came down with a tranquilizer gun.

"Well, I was born to the pride you're going to." The mother said falling asleep.

"Love you too b-," Ana said as a dart hit her, knocking her out cold.

Chapter 2~ Meeting Him

A few hours later, she is taken out of the crate, in the middle of a savanna.

"Okay, okay. Need to find the pride, need to find the pride!" Ana said as she ran through the tall savanna grasses for the first time.

She wandered about ten minutes when she heard a rustling in the grass, slowly walking her direction then heard a jump.

"Hello?" she began a bit terrified it was a hyena. "Anybody there?"

"No one, but me, I assure you." A slightly unsettling voice said, its owner, still hidden.

"W-Who are you? Where are you?" Ana shuddered.

"Above you." He said again.

She looked up to have her bright turquoise eyes meet with shining green eyes. The lion had a chocolate coat, black mane, and a scar covering his left eye.

"Oh, there you are, hi, I'm Ana." She said to the strange lion, watching her.

"Charmed, I am Scar, and forgive me for not being, excited. I lost most of my happiness, when my brother became king." He said, laying his head on his paws, sitting steadily on the branch.

"Good to meet 'yaw Scar. Say? Where exactly am I at here." She asked the Prince.

"Well, this land, is Pride Rock, over there, see that mountain? Well that's basically the capital of it."

"Oh, I see, well, where I'm from, it's the lazy life, relaxing, and I don't even have to hunt! I'm given my food. Born and raised in captivity, but my mother Bedonie is part of this pride, before she was captured, and put in my home in a place called New York." She explained.

"Oh, never heard of that place. Sounds, somewhat interesting." Scar said, crossing his paws.

"Wow, let's just say I've inherited some thing's my captures said, Like a lot of their catchphrases, and songs that easily get stuck I your head, and such." She said, remembering when she was a cub.

"Like what? Who, let alone, what were your former captures?" Scar said jumping down from the tree.

Ana jumped at his close up face. "Well, they're a species called a human, walks on two legs, all have a mane, including females, no claws, wear things called cloths, and are the true dominate species on earth."

"Interesting, species. I thought lions were the dominate species." He admitted.

"Yeah, I think everybody does. Well, except me, I think living here will be nicer than home, 'cause I've always wanted to hunt, I never have." She admitted to him in return.

"Maybe you can, you are a descendent of this pride and all." He assured her.

"Thanks Scar. By the way, why are you so upset about your big brother being king, I'd hate to rule, I mean, I would hate to rule anything. Having all that pressure on you, and everyone looks up to you for advice, and everything political!" she said, making a point.

"Indeed, but you have consistent adoration." He said. "You see, I will never be king, because, my brother's wife, is having a cub, an heir, I was next in line until that fur-ball was born." He said angrily, looking away, not wanting show his terrifying face to the lioness.

"Hey, don't let that what is it called Jealousy? Overcome you, it's not good, and I don't think anyone wants you to become the bad guy of the story of their lives." She told the sad Prince.

"True, I guess you are right." He agreed reluctantly.

"Well, it was great talking to you Scar, but I guess I have to check in with the king. Bye." Ana said heading towards Pride Rock.

"Goodbye Ana." He said returning to his normal, common lion life, instead of being king.

_"__I think I like her…. A lot, wait no! What am I thinking, she is not anything like me, and, hmm, maybe I am right." _Scar thought to himself, staring at the lioness as she slowly walked towards Pride Rock to meet his brother.

Chapter 3~ what does, Y.O.L.O mean?

Scar sat in his den and started falling asleep, for a nice mid-day nap. Suddenly he heard a scream that sounded a bit familiar as a lioness swinging on a vine crashed into his head.

"Y.O.L.O!" Ana yelled.

Scar was hit by the girl and pushed back to the wall.

"O.M.G, Scar I'm so sorry!" She said lifting the disorientated lion up.

"Its fine I suppose. By the way what does, Y.O.L.O mean?" he asked sitting down.

"You only live once. It's my moto." She told him.

"Oh I see. Why were you swinging on a vine?" he asked.

"Because, YOLO." She said.

"You're a clever lioness." He told the girl, never getting to really see her small tuft of hair on her head, it was miss-colored. And she had a number marking on her paw.

"What's this on your paw?" he asked reaching for it.

"Every lion where I'm from has one. It says where we're from and- let's just say it's a scar." She explained.

"Like the one on my eye?" he asked.

"Yes, it will never heal, like your eye. By the way if you don't mind me asking, how'd you get your scar, and your name?" she asked him, now frowning and looking away.

"My real name was Taka, but my father abused me and gave me this Scar, he hated me so much he changed my name permanently to Scar." He explained a small tear developing in his eye.

"Oh, that's just plain wrong! Parents are supposed to love their children, not hurt them!" she exclaimed hugging him with her arms and then blushed and laid down. "Sorry, he, he."

"It is fine." He said also a bit embarrassed.

She got up and said goodbye.

"_She hugged me! I am in love with her, I need her, and I love her!" _Scar kept in his thoughts.

Chapter 4~ I won't say I'm in love.

Ana went to sleep that night and dreamt of somebody she never thought she would, the first one she meant in the savanna, Scar.

"_Scar? Why are you, nuzzling me?" _was all she said before waking up.

"I-I need to go for walk." She whispered making another other lioness raise her head.

"Ana? Where are you going?" Sarabi asked her.

"Just getting some air, plus I had a dream that I need to think on." She explained to the queen of Pride Rock who was pregnant with Mufasa's heir.

"That's fine, I shall go with you so you can explain it to me." She

The two friends walked up to the top of Pride Rock.

"So what was your dream?" she asked Ana.

"Well, to sum it up…..I LOVE SCAR!" she blurted out making Sarabi wince.

"You love him? How can that be?" she asked confused.

"He was the first lion I met when I came here and he's my best friend, I feel like now I can't live without him." Ana explained.

"Well, find him, become mates, make my cub a cousin!" Sarabi said giving the lioness a nudge towards Scar's den.

Ana dashed off, to find Scar, and confess her love towards him.

Chapter 5~ I love you, but who are they?

Ana couldn't find Scar anywhere. She checked his den, all of the savanna, where they met, but one place remained, the elephant graveyard.

Ana reluctantly trudged through the bone filled ground and then found Scar.

"SCAR!" she yelled making the walls echo.

"Ana? What are you doing here, this is beyond the Pride land border." He told her.

"I know I came to tell you something, Scar, you were the first lion I met and you treat me and except me for who I really am, so Scar? I love you." She told him making him go wide-eyed.

He eventually liked that word, love. He nuzzled her and she did the same to him, she licked the top of his muzzle. His eyes popped open and he looked at her for the first time lovingly, but three obnoxious visitors came to say hi.

"Hey Scar! Bring us anything to eat old buddy?" Bonzai asked him, the noticed the lioness next to him. "Who's that?"

"Shenzi, Bonzai, Ed? Um, how much of that did you hear?" Scar asked sitting next to Ana.

"Well only all of it, so Scar you're in love with this girl here?" Shenzi asked.

"Indeed, meet Ana, my friends." He told the three hyenas.

"Um, hi, Scar these are the friends you mentioned?" she whispered nervously.

He nodded and the three came forward to give a proper hello to her.

"Well, Scar and I have, some_ business _to attend to, so if you can excuse us?" Ana said looking a bit seductively at Scar. He simply smiled and winked at the three hyenas.

"Oh, HEHE, alright, bye Scar, see 'yaw later." Bonzai said Ed laughed in reply.

Once the three left, Ana moved in right next to Scar, he nuzzled her and she did to.

They returned to the pride lands, and went to Scar's den for a seemingly endless night together.

Chapter 6~ the monkey speaks.

Ana and Scar were happy mates and lived in a private den that once was just Scar's.

One day Ana went out on her hunt with the Queen. Who gave birth to Simba about 3 weeks before, and Sarafina, who had had Nala, Simba's betrothed. She fell asleep mid-hunt and the other two took her to Rafiki, the old man of the pride lands.

"C'mon we need to take her to Rafiki!" Sarafina said to Sarabi.

The two carried her to the tree.

"Hmm, has she been like this for only today?" he asked the queen.

"No actually all this week." She answered.

"I'm fine, right Rafiki?" Ana said now awake.

"Oh you're more den fine, you're having a cub!" he told her making her smile.

"Really, I need to tell Scar!" She exclaimed sitting up and heading to her den.

"Scar?! I have some very exciting-, oh I see that Shensi Bonsai and Ed are here, I'll just wait." She said, patiently.

"Nonsense, whatever you have to say can be told to them too." He said nuzzling her, she purred.

"What you got to say Ana?" Shensi asked now a bit intrigued.

"Well, Scar's going to love this, I'm having a cub." She said making the three hyenas jump up and laugh, but Scar looked like he just was hit by a stampede.

"A-a c-cub?" he asked making Ana frown curiously.

"Yes, I thought you would want that, I'm 2 weeks along already." She explained, his face twisting into a happy smile.

"A CUB! I will have a son or daughter! I'll be a parent, looked up to, and have a lineage of my own! This is simply amazing Ana, I can't wait." He said now very excited.

"Wait will we be considered in any relation to the cub?" Bonsai asked.

"Well you're all dear friends, so possibly." Ana said, Scar now glaring at them slightly.

"Well, it is nice, we're going to be parents, Simba a big cousin, your brother an uncle, life couldn't be any better." She said nuzzling him.

Scar nodded in agreement as the hyenas left to return to their home. He was still happy to become a father so unexpectedly, he was happy, but still had jealously in his heart towards his brother.

Chapter 7~ A new hope.

Scar paced and sweated rapidly outside then cave. Ana was giving birth, he was on edge. The king came and gave him some reassurance.

"Scar, I'm sure she and your cub are fine." Mufasa said with his loud but comforting voice as the young Simba trailed in behind him.

"Hey uncle Scar? Have you and Aunt Ana decided on names?" the prince asked his worried uncle.

"No, actually. We were waiting until today to discuss it but then she felt the stomach pains." He answered back flinching at the sound of Ana's screams.

They waited another hour, and then Sarabi came out.

"Scar?" was all she said before Scar walked towards the den. Simba raised his head and walked slowly behind him, only to be stpped by his father.

"Simba, you'll get to see your little cousin in a few minutes. Let your Uncle Scar meet his child." He told his son as Zazu flew in, Simba nodded in response.

"Is the cub born yet?" Zazu asked his king.

"Indeed, Scar is just meeting it now." He answered the majordomo.

Inside the cave, Scar walked towards Ana, whose paws nested a small ball of fur. He slowly walked towards her, she smiled and gave the newborn cub a small lick across the back. It blinked open its eyes and at that moment, Scar's breath was taken away. The cub had green eyes, his eyes, its coat was also similar to his, a light brown. When the cub's eyes met its father's, it stretched out a tiny paw, and Scar leaned down and let it pet his nose.

"A boy or girl?" he asked.

"A girl." She answered nuzzling him affectionately.

"A name?" he asked her.

"Delilah, how 'bout Delilah?" she suggested. "It was my grandmother's name.

"Delilah, perfect." He said.


End file.
